Away With The Thunder
by Clockwork of Time
Summary: Annabeth is scared of only a few things when she was younger; spiders and loud sounds. Thunder being the worst. Will her dad come and comfort her? Annabeth is three and her dad hasn't met the step-mother. Father/daughter moment.


**Okay so here is a one-shot, everyone knows about Annabeth and her relationship with her Dad (before Lightning Thief), but I think they might have at least some cute Father/Daughter moments, so here is one;**

"_Be grateful for luck. Pay the thunder no mind - listen to the birds. And don't hate nobody."__  
__Eubie Blake_

It was a stormy night in New York, the winds howled, rain hitting against anything and everything like bullets, lightning flashed brightly over the night sky, creating a false sense of daylight. Most people were sleeping soundly, but not for a small child, no older than three, sitting in her bed at her house, the lightning alighting her terrified face.

Annabeth Chase was scared of a few things spiders and thunder and anything unusually loud. Loud noises often scared the quiet child.

Right now, Annabeth was leaning against the headboard of her bed, covers pulled up to her eyes. Every so often she would let out a whimper or a small scream. She pulled her knees to her chest, hugging her stuffed owl tightly as she watched the lightning flash.

At times like these Annabeth wished her Daddy was more caring, more loving, and more Daddy-ish. Annabeth often wondered who her Mommy was, would she be like her Daddy? Or would she be more caring?

Thunder rumbled loudly, it was getting closer to the house. Tear pooled in her eyes. There was a good reason as to why she was scared of thunder, other than the fact it was a loud noise.

Last week Annabeth had asked about her Mommy. Her Daddy told her one thing;

"_Your Mother left me with you on a stormy night, she left with the thunder." _

Annabeth was scared in case her Daddy left her and she'd be all alone.

In the room across from Annabeth's; Fredrick Chase lay awake, listening to his daughters whimpers and small screams. He knows he should go comfort her, but he couldn't find the will power to do it, she reminded him to much of Athena;

_Beautiful, sweet, kind Athena._

Fredrick knew that he wasn't ready for child; his career was just starting off when Athena came and gave him Annabeth, at the time he thought his daughter was going to be a burden and treated her as such, until he realized that she was quieter, calmer and less attention seeking than most babies should be at her age. He slowly began to see that his daughter loved to draw and build, he saw that she was smart and understood what he said and did as she was told. When he first took her to kindergarten, the teachers were impressed by her understanding of everything and that got most things correct on her first go and they told him that his daughter was smarter than most children and said;

"_You must be very proud of her."_

To be truthful he was, but in the back of his mind, there was guilt, guilt that he neglected to acknowledge his daughters abilities, guilt knowing that his daughter did this by herself, without his help, guilt that he wasn't being a proper Father. He smiled sadly as he remembered the night that changed his life, for better or worse was still to be decided;

_He was watching T.V, sulking in the fact that his first love had left him. He knew he should be working, but he couldn't be bothered. A storm had started up earlier on in the night. So here he was, watching the world cup; England verses South Africa._

_He sighed and took a drink of his beer, if any of his friends or family saw this; they would know instantly that something was very wrong, Fredrick NEVER drank._

_The door bell rang; he glanced at his watch 8:15pm. _

_He sighed as he got up and went to the door. He opened the door and was surprised to see Athena standing outside in the rain, protecting something by holding it tightly to her, tears were pooling in her eyes._

"_Athena" He said coldly, he saw her wince,  
"Fredrick...I need you to do a favour for me." Her voice was soft and sad,  
"What sort of favour?" He asked suspiciously, of course he would do it. He would do anything for her.  
"I need you to look after our daughter." Her voice was weak and quiet, like it pained her to say this._

"_Wait... what?" He was in shock, he had a daughter... but... that wasn't possible!  
"Please Fredrick, I would take her to live with me, but I can't... Father- no Zeus, told us we were not longer allowed to have contact with our mortal offspring's, otherwise..." Her voice trailed off  
"I have a...daughter? But... how?" He asked amazed, yet at the same time annoyed at the fact this small child would ruin his life._

"_Please Fredrick" Athena's voice was pleading. Fredrick sighed; he really didn't have a choice..._

_He held out his arms for the child. Athena placed one last kiss on the child's head and passed her to Fredrick. The child was awake, but didn't make a sound as her Mother practically gave her away, but looked at her pleadingly. Athena let one tear fall._

"_What's her name?" He asked  
"Annabeth Aphrodite Chase." She said.  
Fredrick raised an eyebrow "Aphrodite because...?"  
Athena smiled "So she would inherit you charming looks." He blushed at the comment  
"More like your looks than mine."  
Athena laughed, and leaned in to kiss him once last time. "Please take care of her Freddie." She murmured using her nickname for him, she leaned her forehead against his;  
"Please don't leave" He muttered pleadingly. Athena pulled away, caressing Annabeth's cheeks one last time;  
"I am truly sorry Freddie, but I can't." She whispered and with the next thunder clap she was gone._

_He let the tears fall down his face. He looked at the small child in his arms and laughed as Annabeth sent him a look as if to say 'I'm-stuck-with-you-and-neither-of-us-like-it'. Maybe she was his..._

Fredrick was pulled out of his musing as he heard Annabeth scream loudly as the thunder rumbled loudly over their house. He didn't pause for one second as he jumped out of his bed and raced towards Annabeth's room. He paused at the door, taking in the sight before him.

Annabeth had curled up in a ball at the corner of her bed, her face buried in the stuffed owl he had got her for her second birthday.

He smiled at the cuteness of it. He walked calmly over to her and picked her up.

"Hey princess." He muttered softly. Annabeth looked at him questioningly with her tear stained face. He just chuckled "Yeah I know, but I am going to try and change for the better." Annabeth nuzzled his neck, wrapping her arms around his neck;

"Daddy." She muttered, her voice had a childish edge to it.  
"Yeah princess?" He replied, running a hand through her hair.  
"Can I sleep with you?" She asked, looking away in embarrassment. He smiled gently  
"Of course you can." He walked out taking her to his room.

He laid her gently in his bed and got in; Annabeth snuggled up to him wrapping her small arms around his neck. He chuckled softly and wrapped and arm around her.

"Daddy?" Annabeth muttered quietly  
"Yes?" he said, looking at her sleepy face.  
"Can we have chocwlate eggs for breakfwst?"She asked adorably  
"How about a mix up?" He replied  
"Okwy." She mumbled drowsily. He smiled and pulled her closer. As he fell asleep he couldn't help but think that Annabeth changed his life for the better.

In Annabeths room, the owl lay abandoned on the floor, yet as strangely as it sounded, the owl had a smile on its face.

**So that is it. Tell me what you think.**

**~ .Random**


End file.
